


Warriorstuck: The fanfiction.

by orphan_account



Series: Warriorstuck. [1]
Category: Homestuck, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Not all details are thought out yet, Relationships included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The actual story begins in Chapter 2, sorry about that!<br/>Edit: This page will probably change a lot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual story begins in Chapter 2, sorry about that!  
> Edit: This page will probably change a lot.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** (Spades Slick) Nightstar (Nightstorm) - Scruffy black tom with one eye, which is amber.  
 **Deputy:** (Karkat Vantas) Greystorm - Short legged dark grey tom with sharp yellow eyes.  
 **Medicine cat:** (Tavros Nitram) Bullfoot - Light brown tabby tom with copper eyes and paralyzed from hindquarters to tail.  
 **Warriors:** (Grandpa Harley) Bramblewhisker - Very old dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a torn ear. His muzzle and pelt are going grey with age. Apprentice: Hollypaw.  
(Jake English) Ivyclaw - Handsome dark brown tabby with a lighter underbelly and dark green eyes.  
(Terezi Pyrope) Foxnose - Dark ginger she-cat with cloudy teal eyes.  
(Kankri Vantas) Squirrelpelt - Thoroughly groomed ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.  
(Rufioh Nitram) Bronzewing - Tall brown tabby tom with ginger ears and copper eyes.  
(Latula Pyrope) Firefoot - Dark ginger she-cat with teal eyes and a white underbelly.  
 **Apprentices:** (Jade Harley) Hollypaw - Black she-cat with jade green eyes and a fluffy tail.

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** (Hearts Boxcars) Darkstar (Darkclaw) - Massive black tom with yellow eyes and scars littering his pelt.  
 **Deputy:** (Feferi Peixes) Darkstream - Black pelted she-cat with long, curly fur that looks red in certain lights, and a white muzzle.  
 **Medicine cat:** (Mom Lalonde) Honeyleaf - Sand coloured she-cat with lilac eyes and dark paws. Apprentice: Rosepaw.  
 **Warriors:** (Eridan Ampora) Tawnystripe - Greyish tabby tom with a white underbelly, a streak of white on his face and deep blue, almost violet eyes.  
(Roxy Lalonde) Dawnstep - Slender ginger she-cat with light pink eyes and white markings around her neck.  
(Kanaya Maryam) Shadeflower - Slender, sleek black she-cat with stunning jade green eyes.  
(Porrim Maryam) Nightpool - Slender, sleek black she-cat with stunning jade green eyes and a white tailtip.  
(Meenah Peixes) Splashtalon - Black, short-furred she-cat with a long tail and fuchsia eyes with white around them.  
(Cronus Ampora) Smokeface - Smokey grey tom with faint tabby stripes and deep blue, almost violet, eyes.  
 **Apprentices:** (Rose Lalonde) Rosepaw - Sleek, short furred creamy-coloured she-cat with lilac eyes.

**Windclan**

**Leader:** (Clubs Deuce) Smallstar (Smallfur) - Tiny black tom with green eyes and a white chin.  
 **Deputy:** (Dad Egbert) Whitecloud - Silver tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Breezepaw.  
 **Medicine Cat:** (Meulin Leijon) Fernheart - Light brown she-cat with long fur and olive green eyes.  
 **Warriors:** (Jane Crocker) Brightstorm - Short, fluffy black and white she-cat with light blue eyes.  
(Nepeta Leijon) Mousewhisker - Small light brown she-cat with short fur and olive green eyes.  
(Sollux Captor) Light-tail - Yellow-white tom with bicolour eyes - one blue, one dark amber- and short fur.  
(Aradia Medigo) Rowanfire - Reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes.  
(Damara Medigo) Blossomfur - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and dark amber eyes.  
(Mituna Captor) Bumblefall - Cream tabby tom with black stripes and bicolour eyes, one blue, one dark amber.  
 **Apprentices:** (John Egbert) Breezepaw - Fluffy grey and white tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

  
**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** (Diamonds Droog) Blackstar (Blacktail) - Sleek jet-black tom with ice-blue eyes.  
 **Deputy:** (Dirk Strider) Sunheart - Tall, sleek golden tabby tom with dark patches around his eyes, which are amber, and paws.  
 **Medicine cat:** (Aranea Serket) Silkcloud - Slender, light blue-grey she-cat with white paws and cerulean eyes.  
 **Warriors:** (Bro Strider) Dawnstripe - Tall, sleek golden tabby tom with dark patches around his eyes, which are amber, paws, and a white patch on his chest. Apprentice: Crowpaw.  
(Gamzee Makara) Spottedcloud - Lanky, longhair spotted tabby tom, with a distinctive black and white face.  
(Vriska Serket) Spiderfang - Slender, light blue-grey she-cat with cerulean eyes, and scars on her left eye and foot.  
(Equius Zahhak) Blueclaw - Massive heavyset tom with grey-blue fur and dark blue eyes and a torn ear.  
(Horuss Zahhak) Horsetail - Large, heavyset blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes and a fluffy black tail.  
(Kurloz Makara) Blackfeather - Thin, tall black and white tabby tom with deep blue, almost purple eyes.  
 **Apprentices:** (Dave Strider) Crowpaw - Gold tabby tom with dark patches around his eyes, which are deep, almost red, amber.

 **Cats outside clans**  
(Jack Noir/Bec Noir) Jack - Huge, pitch black rogue tom with silver eyes, one of which is scarred, and thorn sharp claws.  
Caliborn - Black and grey kittypet tom with dark amber eyes.  
Calliope - Silver and white kittypet she-cat with bright green eyes.  
(Wayward Vagabond) WV - Small, black tom with silver eyes.  
(Peregrine Mendicant) PM - Pure white she-cat with dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A grey and white tabby cat lay curled up on a comfortable bed of ferns. There were no disturbances, except the distant chirping of birds, and crisp dawn sunlight poured down from the sky. All was quiet.

Something that was prodding his flank was coaxing him to wake, but the young tom simply pushed his nose under his paw, twitching his tail slightly. Finally, after a few heartbeats, the annoyance was removed, and he relaxed. Now he could go back to his dreams of-

"Oof!" A weight crashed down of the young cat, knocking the breath out of his small body. He thrashed, alarmed, for a momnt before staring into the light blue eyes of his triumphant sister.

"Anyone could've thought you were planning to sleep until next leaf-bare, Breezepaw." Brightstorm purred, taking a pawstep back. She was a fluffy white cat with black patches, blue eyes a few shades lighter than his own, and her whiskers were twitching in amusement. "Aren't you excited to be an apprentice now?" _Of course he was!_

But then a realisation dawned on him, and he frowned. "I'm not an apprentice yet," He meowed. "After all, I'm not six moons old, only five. That _wasn't_ a very funny joke."

Brightstorm shook her head, turning away. "Probably because it wasn't a joke, but by all means, go back to the nursery if you want. Whitecloud's waiting for you." Whitecloud was clan deputy, his and Brightstorm's father, and...

"Oh my Starclan! I _am_ an apprentice now!" Breezepaw could remember it now. Yesterday, as the clan was settling down for the night, Smallstar and Whitecloud had left the leader's den and climbed up on to the Boulder, calling the clan for a meeting. They announced that he was to begin apprenticehood the next sunrise. Although cats weren't usually mentored by family, Whitecloud had not been able to train an apprentice before, even as deputy, and this was the only chance he would get for a _long_ time.

Leaping from his makeshift nest, the tom bolted to the heart of camp, Brightstorm close behind. From here, he could see his clanmates were already awake. Light-tail was ripping a rabbit into two pieces, Fernheart emerging from her den, Blossomfur grooming herself near the Boulder and, near the thorn barrier, Bumblefall and Rowanfire getting ready for the dawn patrol with Whitecloud ordering instructions. He skipped joyfully over, tail sticking straight in the air.

His father glanced up, seemingly relaxing when he saw Brightstorm and Breezepaw. Murmuring something to Rowanfire he beckoned them over with his tail.

"I was just about to go looking for you two. Brightstorm," He nodded at his daughter. "You're leading the dawn patrol. If you scent the badger again, report back immediately." After a brief goodbye to the young apprentice, the she-cat trotted quickly out of camp, the other two warriors following suit. Breezepaw couldn't contain his excitement.

"What are we going to do first dad? Hunting? Battle training?" He imagine himself proudly feeding the clan single pawed, or making the strongest warrior tremble to the tip of their tail at his battle skills. But his father looked serious. "We have to collect moss for the elders, I'm afraid. Then, you have to search them for ticks, bring them freshkill..." The tabby tom's tail drooped; That sounded so _boring!_

Whitecloud purred suddenly. "Chin up, I was only pulling your tail. Come on!" Without warning the deputy sprinted out of camp, leaving Breezepaw to stumble behind with his own small legs to trip him up. For the first time ever, he wouldn't get in trouble if he left camp - Not that it had stopped him as a kit.

He caught up with his father huffing and puffing, while Whitecloud was sat down with his tail drawn over his paws, not at all tired out. "I reckon you'll get your moorland legs soon, son." He promised. Privately, Breezepaw hoped so, as the moorland territory of Windclan had many rolling hills that would be annoying for a while.

From the view he now had from the top of a hill, he could see an amazing amount of territory. A silver tree covered in blossom, many holes in the ground to explore, tall grass, jutting rocks. He could see thick, leafy trees of Thunderclan, tall pines of Shadowclan, glimmering streams of Riverclan. But best of all was the lake. It reflected all four territories and each cloud in the sky, as well as the few stars of silverpelt that still shone in the dawn light. The surface rippled ever so slightly, and he couldn't help but wonder how much bigger it would look up close. His father stood beside him now, admiring it as well. A tap on his shoulder made him tear his gaze away.

"We still have to show you the territory." Whitecloud mewed. They began to make their way down the hill, and though it was still tricky, and Breezepaw's feet were still clumsy, a warm feeling spread like sunlight through Breezepaw's body.

His father and mentor would teach him everything and then some. At gatherings he'd make friends. His clan would take pride in everything he did. And above all, he would give all and every life he had to protect his clan.

_Like a warrior._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's poorly paced. >.


End file.
